21st Century Boy
21st Century Boy (21センチュリー・ボーイ) is one of the songs performed by Japanese two-man unit, COIL. It appears on their eighth single, Soft Machine, and their fifth album, AUTO REVERSE. The song is one of the many found in Japan which pays homage to the bands, Bad Religion and King Crimson. The entire song plays during Gitaroo-Man's ending credits. The unit performs both versions of the song. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Yosuke Sato :Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Yokota :Imperial Records label Japanese Lyrics Kanji= :瞬くような時が過ぎて :君に会えない日々が来る :飛び上がるロケットの中で :見送りの君に涙 :会えない回数　数えてる最中 :切り離し合図鳴り出した :ラグランジュ点に浮かぶ :コロニーが近づいてきて :新しい街の中で :君と過ごす夢を見てた :絵になるライフ　居眠りの最中 :着陸の合図鳴り出した :Take you 無限の宙へ　 :いつかTake you 浮かぶ街まで :そうだ連休迎えに行くよ　 :あとでメールを送るよ :からっぽのサイフ　眺めてる最中 :貯まっていたマイル見つかった :Make it これさえあれば　 :きっとMake it 冷や汗かいた :だけど平気心配ないから　 :あとでチケット送るよ |-|Romaji= :matatakuyouna jikan ga sugite :kimi ni aenai hibi ga kuru :tobi-agaru rokketo no naka de :miokuri no kimi ni namida :aenai kaisu kazoeteru saichuu :kiri-hanashi aizu naridashita :raguranju ten ni ukabu :coronii ga chikazuitekite :atarashii machi no naka de :kimi to sugosu yume wo miteta :en ni naru raifu inemuri no saichuu :chakuriku no aizu naridashita :Take you mugen no sora he :itsuka Take you ukabu machi made :souda renkyuu mukae ni yuku yo :ato de meiru wo okuru yo :karappo no saifu nagameteru saichu :tamatteita mairu mitsukatta :Make it kore sae areba :kitto Make it hi ya ase kaita :dakedo heiki shippanaikara :ato de chiketto okuru yo |-|English Translation= :In no time at all :the days when I can't see you have come :As I board the rocket ready for take off :I can see you watching me leave with tears streaming down your cheeks :While I count away the number of days I can't see you, :the signal for liftoff goes off :Floating in Lagrange point, :I approach the colony :and within this new town :I can only dream of the days I spent with you :During my snooze of this picturesque life, :the landing signal sounded :I'll Take you to the infinite sky :Someday I'll Take you to this floating city :Yeah, I'll come pick up on a holiday :I'll text you later to tell you when :I'm looking at my empty wallet :I see the miles I had saved :We can Make it with this :I'll know we'll Make it, I say in a cold sweat :But don't worry, it'll be okay :I'll get a ticket later and send it to you English Lyrics :Time come fast like a dream over night :Fast approaching a lonely day without you :Three-two-one, we have to leave the flight to you, down there :Cuing the rocket might keep us in the air :All I'm thinking right now is all the time without you :Take-off signal sounded, I have to go now :Landing down here to the colonies I see :Floating up to the Lagrange's point :Have these dreams about you, and I want to leave for you :To your planet and down to your house :Like the picture postcard with a middle of our dock on :The landing signal sounded, I have to go now :I'll take you to the endless universe :I'll likely take you to the brand new floating town :Next vacation I'll come and pick you up :I'll send you a mail down :My wallet's empty right now so how can I invite you? :I'll find a way, it's my IQ, we'll make it my way :We'll make it right even using this :Oh we can make it from going through all this :Don't you worry, it's gonna be alright :I'll send you a ticket as soon as possible External Links *Official CD listing Category: Songs